Hinata's Love and Sasuke's Choice
by MLNarutoTriforce
Summary: SasuHina romance. Kakashi attempts to stop them, Itachi tries to keep them together. Naruto is a lonely soul wailing for resurrection and Hinata's love. Might get into juicy details. A sequel to Naruto's Revenge: The Dramorakage Story...
1. Ichiraku Fun

Author's note: I don't think I need one since it would just be the same as part one of this story, except I changed the narration to Hinata instead of third person.

I guess I understand why all the other girls like him now. I hadn't realized it until after the battle earlier this night. Maybe it was because I was always fixated on Naruto, so I never noticed anyone else. I don't want to be one of the many girls who are constantly falling head over heels for him; I've never liked those girls.

But this just feels right. I think he might feel the same way about me...

I twiddled my index fingers as I started to talk, "Sasuke-kun, um, I was w-wondering, um, I've never really seen the Sharingan up close before. Um, c-can you show me." I didn't care much for seeing the Sharingan, but this way I have an excuse to look into his eyes.

Sasuke covered his mouth as he looked over, finishing his bite of ramen. Hehe, he's such a gentleman. I think it was obvious to everyone in Ichiraku that I was blushing as red as a rose. "Um, sure, one sec. Just let me focus." I giggled as I realized that Sasuke's cheeks had a bit of blush to them as well.

It frightened me a bit when his eyes turned to that blood red color. As I looked into his eyes, I couldn't help but notice a feeling in my gut that I use to only get from watching Naruto train. After a few moments, a strand of my hair fell out in front of my face. Sasuke reached up and hooked it back over my ear, but he didn't take his hand away, he kept it there on my cheek.

I thought that I was going to faint, but I was brought back to conscious thought when I saw a third tomoe of the Sharingan appear in both his eyes. Once Sasuke pulled his hand away, he looked back to his ramen and realized it was empty. He looked to Teuchi for another bowl.

As Teuchi left, he stopped next to Ayame and whispered something in her ear. Sasuke immediately blushed worse than I ever have and exclaimed, "We are not!" Teuchi turned around with a questioning look, "The Sharingan can read lips! I barely even know her, Teuchi."

Once Sasuke quieted down, Sakura bent over to ask him why he had such an uproar. Sasuke just ignored her, crossed his arms, and stared at the empty ramen bowl. I knew then it was about me, whatever Teuchi said, but what was it? And was it about Sasuke too? He did say we, right?

Oh well, Teuchi is probably just another perverted old man. He probably said something nasty and Sasuke was just reassuring their thoughts of me as an innocent, little Hyuga princess (literally). I think it's cute that Sasuke would get mad about someone saying something bad about me.

"Sorry I'm late." Kakashi walked into the shop with his trademark 'hidden behind the mask' smile (as I call it) "I stopped along the way to talk to a turtle that looked suspiciously like Gai. But it turned out that it was just Konohamaru pulling a little prank. You know, he really is getting good at transforming. His grandfather would be proud."

I took into account of how much people have eaten so that I could tell how much Kakashi would have to pay for it all; Sasuke just got his second bowl, I'm still on my first, Sakura finished her first, but didn't look like she wanted more, Kiba is sharing his third with Akamaru, and Neji was standing outside; he's never liked ramen, I don't know why.

I glanced over at Sasuke when I realized he hadn't started eating the second ramen bowl. He was looking the total opposite way as the ramen; he was looking at Kakashi's face, and Kakashi was looking straight back at him. Kakashi reached past Sasuke and behind the counter, he felt around dropping bowls and spoons.

Eventually he pulled out a mirror and held it in front of Sasuke's face. Sasuke started straightening his headband. "No not that!" Kakashi said, bopping Sasuke on the head, "Look at your eyes."

After giving Kakashi an aggravated glare, Sasuke looked back into the mirror and gasped. "Haha! Finally, I've achieved the third tomoe!" Sasuke punched the air, "But why now?"

"Well, I remember back when my friend, Uchiha Obito, was still alive; he would tell me about the Sharingan and how it transformed." Kakashi started his explanation, "He said that it was all related to bonds, and how you deal with them." Kakashi looked at me for a second, smiled, and turned back to Sasuke, "Would you happen to know when the third tomoe appeared?"

I brought my hand up slowly, but brought it down when I remembered not to do that unless I'm in class, "Um, I know Kakashi-sensei. He was looking at me, touching my face..." I gasped when I realized what that must mean. Sasuke feels like he has an important bond to me. I blushed when I looked at Sasuke, then I giggled. He must like me back.

Kakashi's face suddenly looked grim. He handed Teuchi a bundle of Yeni, "This should cover anything else they'll eat."

Sakura looked up to Kakashi with a worried look, "What's wrong Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi pat her on the back reassuringly, "Nothing, nothing that includes you..." Kakashi whispered the last part, but we could hear him. He looked at Kiba, "You just enjoy your new friend." Akamaru barked at the statement, Kiba grinned, and Sakura blushed, but had a hint of pride. Sakura obviously lost her interests in Sasuke.

Kakashi glared at me with a hint of fear. He walked outside and said "Neji, I need your help..." Neji, with his arms still crossed, looked up at Kakashi tiredly. "I can't tell you here, follow me..." Kakashi jumped off and Neji slowly followed behind.

"I wonder what that was all about." Teuchi complained, "I mean, he came in all happy, but all of a sudden, after the Hyuga girl said something, he got all angry, or depressed, or something." He looked down at the yeni in his hand, and smiled "Well at least we got some extra money."

I hope Kakashi wasn't angry because of me...

_You may be wondering why Sasuke's Sharingan suddenly enhanced to the third tomoe when he and Hinata were staring into each other's eyes. Well, if you remember when Sasuke really got his third tomoe, it was when he was fighting Naruto, and they were in conversation. It seemed like the tomoe appeared when he realized how strong his bond to Naruto was (Of course you could put up a fight about why he really got it, but this is the reason I think) So in my Fan Fiction, since this started soon after Sasuke fought the elite sound four (and won), he didn't have the third tomoe, and so when he realized his connection to Hinata, it had the same affect as with Naruto._


	2. Does He Like Me?

"So, Sasuke, what did Teuchi say?" Sakura has been asking this the whole walk home, and it's even gotten on _my_ nerves. Sakura was just a little bit in front of us taking big strides with long swings of her arms, I could tell that it was hard for Sasuke to ignore her. The only good thing about Sakura being this annoying is the fact that it gives evidence that she isn't amplifying her attitude around Sasuke to make her seem a better woman.

"Ugh, if only Kiba were here..." I mumbled.

"Yeah! She'd shut-up then." Sasuke said with a teasing grin. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

Out of no where, a dog suddenly jumped on Sakura and licked her face, slobbering all over the place. "Agh! Vertinia! Get off me!" Once Vertinia settled down, Sakura sat up and said, "This is how you thank me for getting you a boyfriend?" Vertinia's head tilted a little and ears perked, "That's right! Akamaru seems interested in you, I made you a date with him tomorrow morning. Now let's get some sleep for our, uh, your big date." Sakura ran up the front steps to her house, turned around and waved good-bye.

Sasuke and I are alone now. Oh god, I can feel the blood rising in my face. When I looked up at Sasuke he was looking straight down at me, so I quickly looked away. "Hehe, damn thermal expansion huh?" Sasuke said.

"What? Um, sure..." This is the longest walk home I've ever had. I hugged Sasuke's arm for protection when I heard a wolf howl, but just as quickly pushed back away, and fell to the ground.

"Um, Hinata, are you alright?" He brought down a hand to help me up, but I turned it down, because I know that if I touch his hand, I'll faint. Sasuke cleared his throat and said, "Uh, Hinata, you aren't acting yourself tonight. Is everything ok?"

I can't tell him that I like him, he might be disgusted and turn me down. He might make fun of me. For all I know, he could be going out with someone already, like Ino, or even Tenten.

But what if he likes me back, I could be his girlfriend and not have to feel so uncomfortable whenever I see him. We could have what I always wanted with Naruto.

Even though I pulled away from him earlier, he helped me up anyway. Where he stood me up was too close to his face. I felt this was a good time; I pursed my lips and closed my eyes. Suddenly, Sasuke backed away and said, "Um, this is where I get off, uh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Uh, see ya..."

I stumbled down onto my knees and put a hand over my mouth after I realized what I was about to do, I didn't know that he was that shy.

Or maybe he just doesn't like me...

I must have just ruined any chance that I have with him didn't I. I felt the tears welling in my eyes. Oh god he must not have any feelings for me, how could I have been so stupid as to think he loved me the way I love him. I'm so helpless; I should have asked Naruto out when I still had a chance.

I slowly stumbled up to my feet and started dragging my feet to the Hyuga estate. Maybe I should think more optimistically. I mean, I am the cause for his third tomoe to appear right? He's probably just playing hard to get, that would fit him, I think. Ugh, well, I guess I'll see what happens in the morning...

I looked up to make sure I was going the right way, but I couldn't see. I wiped the tears out of my eyes so I could see clearly. Above me was the Hyuga family crest. We're all family. It's sad that Sasuke has no family, not even a cousin...

Wait, if he has no family, doesn't that mean that he no one to live with. I must be so lonely living in that big mansion without anyone to share it with. I wish I could share it with him. I'm sure it wouldn't be that lonely then.

"OH THAT'S IT!" I accidentally yelled out loud. I covered my mouth and turned back around to explain to Sasuke. I know why he backed away now!

"HINATA COME BACK!" I know I heard a voice say that as I ran from the Hyuga household, but I didn't care to look back to see who it was. Sasuke's brother Itachi killed off the entire Uchiha clan, excluding Sasuke. Sasuke must not feel secure enough to be able to show feelings to anyone for fear of losing them like he did his entire family.

But wait, how will I be any different than the others. How will I be able to get past Sasuke's fear? Well, either I do or not, I still need to try, better loved and lost than to never have loved at all, right?

"Oof! Crud." I tripped, damn I'm clumsy. Well, that's what I get for not being careful. It makes me laugh though, I'm a ninja, yet I still fall down while doing simple things. I looked up and saw a hand offering to help me up. I chose to accept the help this time.

When I caught my footing, I looked up and realized that it was Kurenai-sensai. I bowed and said, "Thank you Kurenai-sensai."

"Hinata, where are you off to in such a hurry, especially at this time of night?" I looked around just realizing how late it actually was, it was about midnight with the silver crescent of moon perfectly hanging overhead.

"Oh! Um, well, I guess I can trust you..." Kurenai gave me a concerned look while touching her finger to my tear streaks.

"There's no need to say anything. It's a boy, is it not?"

"How'd you know?"

"I'm a grown woman, we know these things. So, who is it?" Kurenai asked nosily. I looked around to see if anyone was around and stared at the Uchiha clan symbol. "It's Sasuke, right?" Kurenai answered her own question.

I blushed as I realized how bad I am at hiding my feelings for people. "Ugh, shouldn't you be getting back to Asuma's bed?"

Kurenai's face started reddening; she wagged a finger at me, "Tsk, ugh, hey. I'm your sensai, you can't talk to me like that!" with that, she ninja hopped away.

Right then, I guess I gotta go into Uchiha property. 'Sigh' I hope Sasuke won't push me away.

I just realized that I have no idea of where I'm going. I looked around at the scenery, seeing all of the destroyed buildings and burnt down homes. So this is what Itachi did. What a horrible person. How could he massacre his own family, I mean, sure sometimes I hate my father, and Neji gets on my nerves sometimes, but I still love them. This is disgusting.

'Ka-klunk' When I heard the sound of water filling bamboo, I knew where Sasuke must of rebuilt for a house. I came around behind the house and went through the back door. 'Ka-klunk' That sound was haunting. I opened the door to the room that must be Sasuke's bedroom, but he wasn't there.

I sat with my legs crossed on his bed, and activated my Byakugan. Either night or day, Byakugan vision does not change, so I'll be able to find him easily. 'Ka-klunk' Where could he be? Is he training? No, not this late at night...

But then again, whenever he comes home, it must be a constant reminder of how Itachi demolished the whole Uchiha family. Sasuke must feel the urge to become stronger whenever he's reminded of his brother. 'Ka-klunk' Well, maybe I should get to a higher place...

I jumped out of the window and looked around a bit "Sasuke, where are you?" Alright, well there's a telephone pole over there, it's probably the highest thing in this ramshackle place, no offense to Sasuke of course.

'Sigh' It's goddamn hard to stay balanced on this thing. Ok, I think I've got it. 'Ka-klunk' Time to reactivate the Byakugan then. Ugh, Sasuke sure is hard to find...

Wow, I didn't know that this many birds would live in a place like this. Wait, I don't see any birds. But it sounds like there are hundreds of birds, no at least a thousand...

"IT'S TIME TO DIE, ITACHI!!"


	3. Hinata's Ego Bashing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this, just the creative writing part, thats mine...

A/N: I hadn't written in a while, I don't have a good reason other than the fact that I watched a bunch of anime's, had fun with friends, and discovered 4chan. I might accidentally use something from another anime, so if something sounds familiar, that's why.

"Oh! I see you're finally awake."

"Wa-" What's this pain? "AHHHH!"

"Hinata! Calm down!!" Hinata, who's that? Who yelling?

"AAAHHHHH!" There's the pain again, what is it?

"SOMEONE GET ME ANESTHETICS!! She 's slipping back into a comma. If she would stop squirming... SOMONE HOLD HER DOWN FOR ME!!!"

...

Huh? The pain's gone. What's going on? Why were people yelling? And who's Hina- oh right, that's me... How did I forget? "Hinata." Huh? Who's there? "Hinata, it's me." Right, that voice, it must be Naruto. But wait, how come his voice sounds so real and not distant from the spirit world. "Hinata. You're unconscious... so I can more easily jump into your mind without interference." But how am I unconscious? "I'm -uh- not sure..." Hehe, Naruto, you're a horrible liar, of course you know. "..." Naruto? "Pay attention Hinata." What do you mean? You're acting weird. "You can't trust the Uchiha."

WHAT!?! Oh I get it, You're just jealous that's all. "No that's not..." ...but don't worry Naruto, I will always love you more than life itself. It's just that I need to think about my future, and if that future just so happens to include Sasuke, then you'll have to endure that! "NO HINATA! It's not like that!" N-Naruto, you're scaring me... "I'm sorry, but you have to listen." ...okay, fine... "Thank you..."

Lady Tsunade got a hold of me. She and the Elders told me a story, it's related to the two leaf village eye kekkai genkai." The Byakugan and Sharingan? "The Hyuuga and Uchiha." Me and Sasuke. "Yes, well, long ago, there was a kekkai genkai called the Rinnegan. Currently there are no known living owners of this great power, but there are two families that hold the recessive gene for the rinnegan." Don't tell me- "Yes, it's the Byakugan and the Sharingan." ... "I'm Sorry" No, you shouldn't be; it's just another person that I thought I could share love with, but it turns out that it's all for nothing, again.

This is weird. I almost feel on the verge of tears, but I don't feel them … Just how powerful is this rinnegan? "The owner can basically do anything. I don't know the extents, but I do know that the person can use all chakra elements, have a sight as strong as the byakugan, and transform into who ever they please, perfectly. At least, that's all I've heard." So what? They think our baby will destroy the world? "No, not purposely at least." Well it certainly isn't that easy for someone just to accidentally start the apocalypse. "Don't forget about Orochimaru. You know how he tried to take Sasuke for his sharingan eyes. If that's a possibility, then him taking your child could be just as easy." They didn't get Sasuke though. "They almost did, if it wasn't for my luck with actually hitting him with my rosengan, he would've gotten out of the Fire country and became Orochimaru's servant."

...Well, er, maybe our child will be lucky enough to have a friend like you. "Trust me, I'm one in a million." … "It'll be easier if you just accept it now." HOW CAN I!!! I loved you for years upon years, it hurt so bad every time you went on a mission with that skank Sakura! Then that one time before your fight with Neji when you first recognized me as more than a girl shyly hiding behind a tree, I thought that you finally noticed me, BUT NO, you continued to ignore me and go after Sakura! I ALMOST SETTLED FOR KIBA!!! "...Hinata..." NO! It's just too ridiculous! THEN I FIND YOU DEAD!!! That's the time that you actually noticed that I loved you! EITHER YOU'RE RETARTED OR THAT NINE TAIL FOX SCREWED WITH YOUR MIND!!! Whatever it is, I don't understand what the hell I saw in you... "...'sob'Hi-Hinata... I never knew..."

AND I WON'T CRY!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE UNCONSCIOUS ANYMORE!!!

...

"TO HELL WITH YOU!!! AND TO HELL TO KONOHA!!!" What the hell... "Naruto where are you?" Sudden realization of what I just said sent shivers down my spine and the goose flesh made me realize that I was awake. "NO!!! NARUTO!!! I'M SORRY!!!"

"QUICK! She's having hallucinations! Hold her down again!"

"NO, STOP! It was just a bad dre..."

AGH! What the hells wrong with me... I don't expect any of my old readers to be reading this again. Ugh, freakin writer's block/laziness. Alright, so my otaku-ism has almost fully kicked in, so I'll try and update moar. This is just like me too, geese. Ok, this chapter was fun because it was supposed to be a mind fuck, expect those more often now that the first third of the "trilogy-that-won't-get-finished" is finished. Desu~

Basically what happened was that Sasuke thought Hinata was Itachi because she was sitting on the telephone pole that Itachi was when he killed the Uchihas, so Sasuke used the chidori against Hinata, but realized just at the last moment that it was her and moved his attack in a different direction, but it still hit her and she's in a coma like state... yeah.


End file.
